Kinderd
by azariag25
Summary: A series of quick one shots of Kurt and the people he connects with.
1. Chapter 1

Just a quick one shot of Kurt and Sue. After finding out their kinderd Madonna spirits.

**Kurts P.O.V **

I always admired her strenght and her prescene. She commanded respect and everyone gave it to her. Not too many people could hate her with good reason. Oh Gaga I love you Madonna. I handed Mercedes the locker shaped poster and started to gushed.

"She is the key of power and strenght. Uniqueness. Makes us freaks feel normal." I smiled shimming my shoulders to the Madonna music blasting through out the school. "I never thought I would say this but I absolutely LOVE Sue Slyvestor for this idea."

Mercedes laughed, "I know right. I was in Spanish trying not to break out in dance."

I laugh as we held hands continuing to giggle until we hear Will hurling insults.

We watched Will sink to the low level of insults and walk off leaving Sue actually looking flustered and hurt. It caused my heart to break when she went by in pain. Me and Cedes knew what had to be done. When we approached Sue with the idea and she agreed I almost squealed and hugged her. But I didn't, no matter how happy she seemed she could of tased me.

Finishing the last touches of her hair I watched in the mirror blocking her view so she couldn't look.

"You look amazing Coach Slyvestor. Stunning even."

"Thanks lady face." She kept the stern look until she finally looked in the mirror. Her eyes welled and my heart swelled with pride.

I made Sue Slyvestor feel something. Feel loved. Happiness. Me. Kurt Hummel.

**Sue P.O.V**

I watched myself quitely in the mirror not getting a full view as lady face touched my hair up. He was actually a nice kid, reminded me of myself just a touch more girly. He was strong but weak when he felt attacked. He was also ruthless as I remembered the make over he gave Rachel Berry. I loved ruthless. I liked Kurt.

"Coach Slyverstor please stop moving." He pleaded as he fixed the front and did some final make up touches.

When I finally saw myself I could barely breathe. I felt like someone different. I looked the way I felt everyday. What people looked past when they saw me. I felt beautiful. I could feel the tears and I watched lady face with his hand on his chest before resting his girly hand on my shoulder. Reaching back I put my hand on his and just looked in the mirror watching. A few tears escaped both our eyes before he exhaled obviously satisfied and dabbed away my tears continuing his work.

Kurt Hummel.

**Kurt P.O.V**

Sue Slyvestor.

**Together **

My kindered spirit. My kindered Madonna spirit.


	2. Chapter 2: Kurt and Britt

Brittanys P.O.V

I have always loved my little dolphin, but lately something has been wrong. He doesn't smile, he doesn't dance, he doesn't even laugh anymore. He sits in the corner and watches the way I do. Everyone calls me dumb, but I think they're dumb...how can they not notice? I see the football team throw him around like a rag doll and I watch Finn and Rachel talk across the hall like nothing has happened. I see bigger guys push him around, even down the steps, and they say nothing. I can't protect him, I tried and they laugh at me. No one believes Brittany S. Pierce means what she says, No one takes my warnings seriously. No one listens when I say my dolphin is crying.

No more watching my dolphin get beat up or cry alone, I notice him sitting in the library, his finger to his temple and tears in his eyes. I can see everyone just walking by him like he's not there. Kurts daddy is sick, I think he almost died, and Kurt can't handle it. I watched from the door as Finn yells at Kurt for not telling him. Its selfish. Now he sits alone in the library, why isn't anyone caring for my dolphin. I guess its up to me again. I walked over and sat across from him, the area was clear and I knew he would talk to me now.

"I'm sorry you're daddy almost died Kurt." I look at him as he looks at my shocked, "If you want to sleep at my house tonight you can. We can make fondue but we have to keep Lord Tubbington out...he likes hot cheese a little too much." I smile and touch his knee.

Kurts P.O.V

I have the feeling that I am being following everyday and I get worried. I feel like maybe tha teach day is going to be my last day. The brusies get harder to hide and so do the limps. I'm bruised from head to toe but luckily no one notices me. Still even when the halls are empty, I feel like someone is watching. On occasion I turn around and I see a pony tail whiping quickly around the corner, I hear shoes hitting the floor, and it sounds like someone is running. But who would run from me.

I sit in the library, glad the jocks are too dumb to even consider coming in here to find me and hurt me. I hold in tears as everyone walks by me and even knock into my legs like I'm not there. It hurts me. Though I am use to it. Until Brittany sits across from me and I look at her and listen. I want to laugh or cry.

"I would love too Brittany. I love fondue." I smile and take her hand.

"Great, come on dolphin I'll walk you to class." She takes my hand and pulls me up and out the library.

We lace fingers walking hand in hand. Kindered.


End file.
